


Claude is Flexible

by HiGuysHey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Claude and Lorenz keep trying to one up each other, Claude is a power bottom, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Foreplay, Gay, Lorenz is a pillow princess, M/M, Only Lorenz and Claude actually show up, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiGuysHey/pseuds/HiGuysHey
Summary: Claude makes sure Lorenz enjoys his birthday present.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 37





	Claude is Flexible

If someone asked, Claude could exactly trace back his first romantic feelings for Lorenz to their first tea time, when he prepared a tea from Almyran Pine Needles. Claude was surprised, because he only mentioned feeling a little homesick once, about six months prior. “You remembered.”

Lorenz chuckled, “I remember everything you tell me. I store it away until a time when it will be useful to me.” Claude raised an eyebrow “I see. I’m not the only schemer. Although, maybe it’s not a good thing that you know so much about me. It makes me a little uncomfortable.” A spark of mischief entered Lorenz’s gaze. “In that case, I suppose you’ll need something to blackmail me with, as well.”

He deftly unpacked the rest of the items in his picnic basket, including the gingham lining. On the base of the basket, there was a small handle. “This isn’t actually the bottom of my basket.” He lifted the false bottom off to reveal a compartment full of sex toys. Claude gulped. “Is this supposed to make me feel comfortable?” Lorenz just shrugged and repacked the items in the basket. “A noble’s duty is to earn the trust of his allies. I thought this would be the most effective method.” Claude swallowed and attempted to suppress his burgeoning hard on as he felt his face heat up. With some effort, he pasted his signature roguish grin back onto his face. “Ah, yes. I feel very safe now. Nothing you learn about me is going to top that.”

Lorenz smiled coyly, like he knew he had the upper hand. “Would you happen to be available this next free day? I’d love to have tea again.” Claude gave a short nod, not trusting himself to speak. Lorenz might not be direct, but he knew how to get what he wanted. Claude could respect that. He was flexible.

* * *

Two months of dating later, Claude spun his recent purchase around his fingers. “He’ll love it.” he reassured himself, tossing the little bauble up and catching it. Honestly, Lo was more intimidating than Claude thought initially. He was kind-hearted, if a bit socially awkward and pretentious, but he had a keen intellect and was always poking little holes in Claude’s schemes. It was an enjoyable power dynamic, but Claude really wanted to get the upper hand this time. He had already received intel from Petra that there was still nothing like it in the basket, so he knew he was getting something new. His expert sex-toy guru, Dorothea, had highly recommended this product, describing it as “man melting”. Even Lorenz’s new appreciation of Almyran products was taken into account, as the item was made by a master wood-turner from Claude’s hometown. All that was left was to use sleight of hand. Claude pocketed the toy carefully. He had half an hour until they met for tea.

Casually strolling with his hands in his pockets, Claude took a hidden shortcut to the garden. Lorenz had been waiting for him at the exit. “So, what is it this time?” He smirked, holding out his hand. Claude raised his eyebrows innocently “What is what this time?” Lorenz still held out his hand expectantly. “Petra may be able to climb trees, but she still has bright purple hair.” Claude groaned and placed the small box in Lorenz’s hand. “If you’re that determined to ruin a surprise, go ahead.”

Lorenz chuckled, “If you really want to make my birthday special, I suppose I have no choice but to let you finish what you were about to do. You have ten seconds.” He closed his eyes and started counting. Claude darted over to the picnic basket, removed it from the box and put it right next to where the the false bottom handle should be. By the time Lorenz stopped counting, he turned around to find Claude seated in his usual spot at their table, sipping tea. Playing along, Lorenz didn’t mention the gift for the rest of the tea party. When they had had their fill of cucumber sandwiches, Claude shifted forward. “I noticed you made Almyran Pine Needle tea again. That’s my favorite, not yours. You prefer Rose Petal tea, Lo. Why?” Lorenz blushed as his eyes widened in surprise, “How astute of you to profile my tastes. I don’t remember telling you.” “You did, once. It was during small-talk at the ball five years ago. I stored it away until it became useful.” He leaned back, smirking.

Lorenz’s lips pulled up fondly. “I see. Well in that case, I decided that I wanted to make you happy, as it would increase my enjoyment of the experience far more than drinking my favorite tea.” Claude calmly set his teacup to the side, stood up, leaned over the table, grabbed Lorenz by the chin and kissed him deeply. Surprised, Lorenz squeaked before melting into the kiss, knocking over his own cup and spilling tea onto his silk shirt. In response, Claude ripped it off and flung it in the grass. Lorenz was unharmed, but decided to stop their progress. He placed his fingers over Claude’s lips. “Wait, wait, let’s wait until we get to the bedroom, at least.” Claude took a steadying breath and nodded. “You’re right. We should pack up, first.”

As soon as Lorenz opened the top of the picnic basket, he stopped. “Claude, what’s this?” He asked, holding up a rounded wooden ball with a curved tail around the end. Claude smirked, “It’s for your collection. A prostate massager hand-crafted in Almyra, as per my request. You wanna try it out?” Abandoning any sense of decorum, Lorenz dumped everything above the false bottom into the grass, grabbed Claude’s hand, and marched them to his room. Dropping the basket to the floor, Lo pushed Claude up against his hanging tapestry. The luxurious fabric tickled the back of his neck, as Lorenz tilted Claude's head down to him and devoured his mouth. Their tongues briefly fought for dominance, but Claude soon caved and accommodated his movement. Grazing his fingers up Lorenz’s spine, Claude felt him shiver against him. Relaxing his body, Claude loosely grasped at his shoulders. Lorenz’s fair body felt so firm and warm, especially when Claude pressed his hip against his member. Impatient, Lorenz tugged his shirt off, exposing his golden torso. His lover's hands were soft, warm and just the right amount of demanding as they traced down his abs to his waistband, stretching it a little. Lo kissed down his body from his neck and chest, down to the well-defined v just below the waistband. He closed his eyes as Lo playfully scraped his teeth over his hip bone and pushed down his trousers all the way. His dick felt cold for a moment, before it was enveloped in Lorenz’s beautiful mouth. Stifling a groan, Claude opened his eyes and threaded his fingers through Lorenz’s long hair. Lo let out a delicate moan at his tugging, and bobbed his head up and down his penis at a steady tempo, fluttering his eyes shut. He looked gorgeous. Everything Lorenz did was elegant. So perfect. Claude's head lolled back, thumping against the tapestry. His eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure, and he heard himself moan loudly, “Goddess, Lo, you’re perfect. More, more.” Lorenz picked up the pace and reached up to pinch one of Claude’s pert nipples. He could feel he was close. He couldn’t help bucking into his mouth and tightening the grip in his hair. Lorenz smiled around his cock and deep-throated him. Claude was panting. “Fuck, Lo, I love you. I love you so much. I’m so close. More, more- ah!” It was the only thing Claude could do to stay standing during his earth shattering orgasm as he came. With a self-satisfied quirk to his lips, Lorenz slid his mouth off of Claude’s dick. He gave a coy smile as he grabbed around Claude’s chin and gave him a kiss, spitting his own cum into his gaping mouth. Salty, bitter cum mixed with the sharp taste of pine. Claude looked him dead in the eye and swallowed, like it was just a mouthful of tea.

Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling very cooperative. “Should we try out the toy on you, now? I’m spent, so I don’t know how helpful I’ll be. I think I need to lie down now.” Lorenz grinned, “Surely, you’re not out of energy already? Even Linhardt has more stamina than that.” Claude growled and shoved him onto the bed, ripping off his pants. “I’ll show you stamina, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester.” Lorenz preened, settling himself into the pillows, “Fine, prove me wrong, Leader of the Alliance.”

Claude surveyed his favorite member of the alliance. Lorenz was already half erect and naked; Claude’s ideal state for him. Claude grabbed the slender dick in front of him and gave the head just the slightest of licks, going from the flare to the tip. Lorenz shuddered and began reaching for the rose scented lube he kept on his bedside table. Claude tried to slow him down by going full force on his rapidly growing cock, enveloping it with his mouth and going deeper and deeper each time. Eventually he relaxed his throat and slid the long cock down into his esophagus, making gentle motions till he had his bottom lip against Lorenz’s smooth balls. He loved watching Lo’s serene gaze as he gently thrust into his mouth, feeling the desire behind every small movement. Despite the distraction, Lorenz was eventually successful in acquiring the lube and handed it to Claude. Claude took the lube and reached behind Lorenz, maintaining eye contact as he squeezed a little bit out of the container onto his finger and made contact with the tight ring of muscle. He synchronized the exploratory push inside with a small movement of his tongue. Lorenz shuddered again and let out a small whimper. Claude noticed his nipples looked very erect today and made a mental note to play with them later. Lorenz was looser than usual, so he had probably prepared himself before tea. Claude slid his index finger in past the second knuckle when he slipped the cock out of his mouth and asked, “Are you ready for your new toy, my lord?” Lorenz nodded profusely, speechless for once.

Claude reached into the basket and removed the prostate toy. He slathered it in the lube and put his finger back into Lorenz, grazing his prostate. “Ahhh,” Lo gasped out. Claude gave a sly smile. He played around a bit more until he was satisfied. “Alright, it’s going in now. Let me know if I need to slow down.” Lorenz nodded in confirmation. Claude pressed the broad bulbous head of the plug into the surface of Lorenz’s well lubed anus. He slowly pushed as Lorenz’s breathing hitched and increased in frequency. Claude hesitated. Lorenz felt the head of the toy go in past the outermost layer of muscle tantalizingly slowly but when it stopped, he gasped and almost screamed “Keep going, damnit!” at Claude as panic started to set in. Claude complied and thankfully slipped the head past the constricting muscles and into Lo’s prostate. Lorenz gasped in pleasure as the head contacted his prostate, small stars appearing at the corners of his vision. He was almost lightheaded. His ass instinctively clenched around the stem of the toy and ground the head relentlessly into him. “Mmm. Ah-Adequate. More than.” Lorenz gritted out. “Exactly like I planned,” Claude chuckled, lips brushing on his dick. Lorenz clenched again and almost swooned. Claude moved up and straddled Lo, grinding onto his cock and kissing his nipples in an attempt to overload his senses. Almost sobbing and dripping precum, Lorenz begged him, “Put me in you, Claude, I want to feel you, too.” Claude slicked up Lorenz’s dick and slid onto it almost immediately. _Good thing I was prepared, too._

The stretch was a bit painful, and he would have benefited from more lube and warm up, but Lorenz’s cock still felt great. He was the perfect length to reach Claude’s prostate and wide enough to give him a full feeling. The remainder of cum from the blowjob escaped as Claude covered Lo’s body with his and kissed his forehead. He gazed into his eyes sweetly, his side braid caressing Lo’s face. “That’s it Lo, you’re doing so well. You feel so good,” he murmured, lowering his head next to his lover’s, nuzzling into his hair. It smelled like roses and sex, an exciting combination. Lorenz could only grunt in pleasure and go harder. Every time Lorenz thrust, he whimpered from the twofold sensation of fucking Claude and being fucked by the toy. Lifting his hips in tandem, Claude gasped at the increased intensity as he felt Lo curl upward, breathing hard. “It’s... too much,” Lorenz gasped as he came and collapsed, cock throbbing. Claude rode him a little bit longer, until he felt Lorenz’s shrinking penis slip out of him. He rolled off of Lorenz and stretched his arms above his head, the picture of nonchalance. “Linhardt, huh? I didn’t peg him as your type.”

Lorenz gave a shaky laugh and stroked Claude's bearded chin. “Please, like I’d let anyone but me be a pillow princess. You know you’re my only lover.”

**Author's Note:**

> (M) So... yeah. We did our best to make the characters close to canon. Hopefully we didn't scar the requester for life. Love ya, A. Cowritten by (M) and (I).


End file.
